The Girl I used to love
by DoubleC23
Summary: Kelso is planning on proposing to Brooke, and everyone takes the news well except Jackie. Could she still have left over feelings for him after all this time? Chapters seven and eight are up. Read and review for the love of god
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or any of its characters.

**The Girl I Used to Love**

**Setting: Point Place Wisconsin 1982**

Michael Kelso was ecstatic, he had been living in Chicago for the past two and a half years working at the Playboy Club trying to save money to provide for his daughter and prove to Brooke he was a capable father, and for once he was succeeding in his goal. He worked so hard to prove to Brooke that he was serious about taking care of his child with her, and now it was time to take the final step, he was going ask Brooke to marry him. He had already picked out the engagement ring, and now with the whole gang back together catching up on old times, eating at the Vineyard he knew this was the perfect time to tell everyone. Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts by Donna Pinciotti.

"Kelso, you are going to pay for your dinner this time right?" Donna asked

"Yeah, while I admit I found your whole "Dine and Dash" idea pretty funny, I don't think anyone of us want to go through that again" added Eric Forman

"Wow what a surprise you two are still the "mom and dad" of this group. Man how funny would it be if we all dined dashed on you guys again? Ow!" Kelso screamed as Eric punched him in the arm.

"I was joking guys; of course I am paying for my dinner. I've matured" exclaimed Kelso.

This comment made everyone at the table break out in laughter.

"Matured Kelso? So if I suggested that we run out of here without paying again, you would sit here and pay for all of us?" Hyde asked.

"Well if you all ran off, you wouldn't be able to hear my big announcement." Retorted Kelso

"Big announcement? I knew it was only a matter of time before you got VD Kelso. BUUURN!" Shouted Fez excitedly.

"Alright, that was a pretty good burn Fez, but no actually my big announcement is that I am going to ask Brooke to marry me!" Kelso shouted almost jumping out of his chair.

"What?!" asked everyone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her to marry me. I've already picked out the engagement ring" Kelso stated, pulling out a small jewelry box from his pocket and displaying a finally crafted diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh Kelso that is beautiful." Said Donna with a shocked look on her face. She never would have expected Michael Kelso of all people to spend so much money on an engagement ring, or even commit to marriage for that matter. It seemed maybe he had matured…a little.

"Well congrats Kelso" said Eric. "When she sees that ring, she's sure to say yes."

"Definitely. The thought of you getting married makes me want to cry. I love weddings" said a teary Fez.

"So what do you think Jackie?" asked Kelso, "You haven't said anything since I walked in here."

"Oh, yeah, umm, the ring's great. I'm sure you and Brooke will be real happy together" said Jackie forcing a smile. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. Donna!"

"You guys, do you think Jackie's alright? I mean you guys would know you all dated her" exclaimed Eric.

"Forman, since when do you care about how Jackie feels?" Asked Hyde.

"What does that mean?" Eric asked

"Well you were never really friends" Fez explained. "But I can see what you mean, she did seem upset at you Kelso when you said you were going to ask Brooke to marry you."

"What are you talking about? She can't be mad at me. We haven't dated in like four years. I mean sure, we did it like a billion times, but she moved on."

"Yeah she did move on Kelso, but even when we were together she told me she would always have some left over feelings for you man" Hyde told Kelso.

"Yeah, she even told me that when _we_ dated" added Fez. "What makes you so hard to get over Kelso? Where's the left over feelings for Fez huh?"

Meanwhile in the ladies room

"Jackie are you ok?" Donna asked very concerned.

"No Donna I'm not. What is Michael thinking asking Brooke to marry him" asked Jackie. "I mean he goes out and buys her this gorgeous ring, and wants to propose to her. What does he see in her? When I wanted to marry him, he took off with you to California." Jackie said nearly in tears.

"Jackie you can't still possibly have feelings for him after all this time, and after all he did to you. He broke your heart so many times; you can't possibly be bothered by this." Donna told Jackie

"Donna you just don't understand. You have Eric, and you're getting married soon. What do I have? A bunch of failed relationships? I always thought that you and I would go wedding shopping together, and be each other's maid of honor. Instead here I am, with nothing."

"Jackie, you'll find someone trust me. There's someone out there for everyone, you just haven't met him yet."

"Donna, the person I am meant to be with is now going to marry someone else. When Michael proposed to me three years ago I said no because I knew he wasn't mature enough to handle marriage. But now he is. He's held down a job and saved his money and helped raise a daughter. Why couldn't Michael be that mature when he was with me?

"Jackie, it's Kelso we're talking about. He had to get Brook pregnant before he was finally able to grow up. Think about this; that could have been you. Remember when you were a sophomore and you thought you were carrying Kelso's child. Maybe you would have gotten married then. But would it be worth it?"

"I don't know Donna. I just…I just don't think I can stand seeing Michael marry someone else." Said Jackie before being cut off by tears.

Back at the dinner table

"So Kelso when you going back to Chicago" Hyde asked

"Tomorrow. I rented a motel here for the night, and I'll make the drive back later on in the afternoon tomorrow. I want to spend some more time here with you guys." Kelso told everyone.

"Well since you're staying here through tomorrow, I think you should talk to Jackie. When you told us you were going to ask Brooke to marry you, she looked like she was going to burst into tears." Eric told Kelso

"Guys, I knew Jackie before any of you guys did. I think I would know if she was upset or not." Kelso said defensively

"Really Kelso? Then why has she been in the bathroom with Donna for so long?" Fez asked.

Just as Kelso was about to respond Donna and Jackie walked out of the ladies room and sat back down at the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Donna asked everyone suspiciously.

"Nothing" Eric told her

"Hey guys, I'm going to get going and get some sleep. Here's my money for my meal guys. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kelso told everyone.

"Wait, Michael you're not driving back to Chicago tonight?" Jackie asked

"Nah, I'm staying here till tomorrow. I'm staying in a motel for the night." Kelso said while putting on his coat.

"Oh really, where is it?" Jackie asked

"It's the same motel that Eric took Donna to back when we were in High School when he got busted by Red." Kelso told her. "Well goodnight guys" Kelso said before leaving.

"Night" said everyone

"Well, I think I'm going to get going also. It was great seeing all of you guys again I really missed all of you" Jackie said before hugging everyone and leaving.

After she had left, and it was only Hyde, Eric Donna and Fez sitting at the table. It was Fez who spoke up first.

"Donna what were you and Jackie talking about all that time in the ladies room?"

"Nothing" Donna responded trying to act oblivious to the situation.

"Donna don't pull that crap, we all know that Jackie's upset that Kelso is asking Brooke to marry him" Hyde replied.

"I don't get it guys. Why is she so upset that Kelso is doing this. I thought if anyone would be happy for him she would." Donna replied

"Donna you don't understand, Jackie will always have feelings for Kelso because it was him she loved first. Me and Hyde already told Kelso this. We're just really worried that if she keeps her feelings bottled up inside and doesn't talk to Kelso it will hurt her in the long run" Fez told her.

While he and Jackie broke up last year they ended their relationship on good terms and decided they were better off as friends.

"We can talk about this all night, but whatever happens between Kelso and Jackie is up to her, because Kelso is oblivious to the fact that there's a problem with Jackie." Said Hyde

"You're right Hyde. It's getting kind of late though so hopefully this can get settled before Kelso leaves for Chicago tomorrow. Night guys" Eric said before leaving with Donna.

"Later Forman, give me a call tomorrow" Hyde said

"Sure" Forman said. "Goodnight."

A few minutes later Hyde and Fez got up, hugged each other and went back to their apartments both hoping this situation with Kelso and Jackie could be settled before the end of tomorrow.

Later that night at Kelso's hotel he was asleep when he heard a knock at the door

"What the hell?" Kelso asked himself trying to wake himself up to answer the door. When he finally got to the door his eyes widened in surprise in who was standing there.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" Kelso asked

"Kelso, look I'm real sorry for coming here so late but I had to tell you, Jackie is a wreck over your proposal to Brooke and…"

"OK, stop" Kelso said cutting her off. "I've already had this conversation with Fez, Hyde, and Forman earlier tonight. I don't know why everyone is so concerned. I mean GOD Donna we haven't dated in like four years. We both moved on."

"Keep thinking that Kelso." Donna said sarcastically. "But don't leave until you talk to Jackie and find out if she really feels that way" Donna told him before leaving.

Kelso laid back down on his bed trying to convince himself that all his friends were wrong. "She can't still have feelings for me, can she?" Kelso asked himself. After twenty minutes of laying on his bed and not being able to fall back to sleep he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to drive to Jackie's apartment and show that Jackie thought of him only as a _friend_ now and nothing more.

20 Minutes later he arrived at Jackie's apartment and knocked on the door. After waiting for several minutes and not getting an answer, he pounded on the door intended to settle this dispute with his friends. Finally Jackie answered the door, and Kelso immediately noticed her eyes were bloodshot and watery as if she had been crying.

"Jackie are you ok?" Kelso asked concerned for his one time girlfriend.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here anyways?" she asked

"Everyone says you're upset about me asking Brooke to marry me. I don't know what they're talking about. You're not hurt by me doing this right?" Kelso asked.

After a minute of silence and not getting a response from her, he asked her again.

"You are ok with that right?" When he asked the second time, Jackie looked like she could burst into tears.

"Michael I just don't understand. How could you love Brooke more then you loved me that you would ask her to marry you?" she asked pleadingly. "When I wanted to get married you took off. Does Brooke mean that much more to you then I did? What the hell did I do to have you cheat on me, lie to me and leave me!"

Kelso didn't know what to say. He had thought all these questions were in the past. Did this still bother Jackie after all this time?

"Jackie, I thought we were past all this? You moved on by hooking up with Hyde behind my back!"

"Only after you took off for California!" Jackie interjected defensively

"Whatever! Besides when I asked you to marry me you said no, remember? We haven't been together for like four years. Why do you care if I am asking Brooke to marry me or not?"

"Because you never thought about marriage with me! None of you did. You, Steven, or Fez! Did they take lessons from you on avoiding marrying me or something?" Jackie asked. "You never cared about me did you Michael!?"

"Don't send me on another guilt trip. How many times did I tell you I was sorry about all I did to you? I know you were heart broken when I ran off to California, but you were happier with Hyde. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to admit that! So if you were so happy with Hyde then why does this all bother you so much? Wasn't it you who always told me I would never be able to support you anyways? Jeez Jackie I thought you would be happy for me. I'm so nervous about this whole thing. Even if Brooke says yes, I don't really know what to do. That's why I was hoping you would help me plan the wedding out. I remember how much thought you would always put into them, and how you always loved reading all those wedding magazines. Please Jackie, can't you be happy for me for a change?"

"Oh my gosh Michael!" Jackie screamed. "How stupid can you be? Do you think I want to help plan your wedding to someone else? How did I ever date anyone so stupid?"

"You're right. I am an idiot. Wow, how could I have thought that Brooke would want to marry me? I'm just glad you made me realize it before I made another stupid mistake. Because that's all I do right? I just make one dumb move after another." Kelso said with deep hurt in his voice. "Well thanks Jackie, you saved me from making another dumb move." He said before starting to walk away.

"Wait, Michael come back here. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that" Jackie told him.

"Yeah you did" Kelso said with a bitter tone. "You've always said stuff like that to me even when we were together. That's why I never really thought of marriage with you. Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who makes me feel like you do?" Kelso said with anger and frustration apparent in every word.

"Michael, the only reason I would say stuff like you was for one, I had suspicion that you were cheating on me, and you _were_. Also there were just times that I just got so frustrated with you that I would just say those things out of anger." After a few minutes of silence Jackie continued, lowering her voice. "Michael I know you always love to have fun, but there were times you just didn't realize that you couldn't always act the way did. I know that you are really proud to be a father and all the times I've seen you with Betsy has shown just how mature you can be. You've shown it since the day she was born."

"Well Jackie, if I've matured that much, then why did you say no when I asked you to marry me?"

"Michael you even said yourself that us getting married then was a dumb idea. It was hard for me to say no to you, because I always thought we were meant to be together" Jackie said with tears starting to form. "But I've seen how happy being with Brooke has made you, and even though I might still have some feelings left over for you even after all this time, you need to do what's best for you."

"So are you alright with this? You won't hate me if I ask Brooke to marry me?" Kelso needed to know. He wanted to marry Brooke, but his friendship with Jackie meant a lot to him, and if it was threatened by him proposing to Brooke he needed to fix it.

"I don't know if I'm ok with it. But I'll never hate you for following your heart. Remember when I first started dating Steven, and you said you didn't know if you would ever be ok with it? That's how I feel right now."

"Yeah, but eventually I was fine with it, remember?" Kelso asked Jackie. "I even helped get you two back together."

"yeah I do" said Jackie laughing at the memory. Thinking of how Kelso tried to relay messages back and forth to her and Steven and messing them up every time was classic Kelso. "So maybe in time I'll be alright with you marrying Brooke."

"Whoa, just because I ask her doesn't mean she'll say yes Jackie. I've already been turned down once you know." Kelso said

"I know, but she'd have to be blind to not see how much you care about her and Betsy. So Michael don't be nervous, because if she doesn't want to marry you, it's her loss. I know everyone says you act like an idiot, but you always mean well in anything you do, and you really are one of the most caring and sweetest guys I've ever met." Jackie told him.

"Wow Jackie, that means a lot. Wait, are you just saying that or do you really mean it?" Kelso asked

"I truly mean it Michael. I guess I should have told you that more often when we were together instead of always putting you down."

"Well thanks Jackie, and I guess I shouldn't have cheated on you and lied to you so much…so are we alright?"

"Yeah Michael' Jackie "we're alright"

"Well I guess everyone was right and you were upset at me for planning on proposing to Brooke. I'm just glad we were able to work it out, but it's really late so I guess I should get going." Michael said ready to head out the door.

"Wait Michael. It's kind of late, so you can stay here tonight if you want." Jackie offered.

"I don't know. I've already rented the motel. Plus where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep on the couch if you'd like" Jackie told him, "Michael you came all this way to straighten things out with me. So why not just spend the night?"

"Well…Alright, you've always been able to do that Jackie. So I guess I'm shacking up on the couch."

As Kelso walked over to lay down on the couch he noticed something about it.

"Whoa, wait a sec. this couch is way too small for me to sleep on, I might as well just sleep on the floor." Kelso told her

"Well fine, if you're not going to sleep on the couch, then I guess you'll just sleep in my bed." Jackie told him

"Oh, we're going to sleep together? So are we gonna do it?" Kelso asked excitedly.

'NO!" Jackie said hitting his arm. "Now come on, it's late" Jackie told him walking with him to her bed.

"I know, I was just joking. Well, goodnight Jackie" Kelso said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Michael" Jackie said "and hey…thanks for coming over here."

After waiting for a reply she realized Kelso was already fast asleep.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Setting: Point Place Wisconsin-Jackie's Apartment. The Next Morning**

Jackie's alarm went off at 7:30 the next morning immediately waking her up. As she walked out of bed, she opened the blinds to her windows and let the morning sun come through. While she enjoyed the morning sunlight, Michael Kelso had another opinion.

"Jackie, shut those freaking blinds, the sun is shining right into my eyes. How are you up so early anyways?"

"I'm always up this early. I don't know, I've been getting up at this time for so long that I guess it's natural to me. Now you need to get up to, you have to make the drive back to Chicago later don't you?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, later, not now. Which means I can sleep some more. Now close the blinds." Kelso said still half asleep

"No, you have to get up. I was going to call Donna this morning and see if she and Eric wanted to meet up for breakfast. And since you stayed over last night you're coming too."

Kelso finally gave in realizing there was no use arguing with her. He had known that ever since they started dating. "Alright Jackie I'm up" Kelso said still sleepy eyed. "Can I at least use your shower to help me wake myself up?"

"Later Michael, I need to use the bathroom first. I can't go out looking like this. I'm not like Donna who doesn't mind going out in public looking like a trucker. I'm beautiful Michael, and beauty takes time." Jackie stated proudly.

"Yeah it does, that's why I need the shower. I mean, damn Jackie, you're not the only beautiful one in your apartment today." Kelso fired back, but it was too later, Jackie had already made her way into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Alright fine!" Kelso shouted so he could be heard through the door, "but if a something cool like a UFO goes flying through the sky, you won't see it because you took the bathroom!"

Thirty minutes later Jackie walked out of the bathroom with her face washed, and her hair down slightly curled so it had some wave to it. She was wearing white pants with a pink top and white shoes. "All done, the bathroom is all yours Michael."

"Alright" Kelso replied. "I'll only be like twenty minutes. Then I got to go back to my motel and get changed if we're going out. I'll call Fez and Hyde and see if they want to come."

"Great. We should go to some place nice. Maybe we can go to the West Side Grill. It just opened and I heard the breakfast food there is better then anything in this town." Jackie said excitedly.

"Why can't we just go to Dairy Queen?" Michael asked

"No Michael. I'm not going there because if you do all you guys will just get chocolate milk shakes and blow stupid bubbles in them and act like idiots. Now go take a shower."

With that, Kelso locked the bathroom door and hopped in the shower. When he was finished he put his clothes back on, and drove back to his apartment. After calling Fez and Hyde, they decided they would all meet at the West Side Grill at 10.

**10:00 AM, At the West Side Grill**

"So Kelso you headed back to Chicago after breakfast?" Hyde asked

"Yup. I hope I don't lose my nerve on the drive back and wuss out on asking Brooke to marry me." Said Kelso.

"Oh come on, you won't wuss out, you've never chickened out on jumping off the water tower, so why would you wuss out now?" Forman asked

"You guys that's different. Jumping off the water tower isn't a life long commitment. Plus I love the rush you get when you're falling through the air right before you hit the ground." Kelso said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I have to admit that rush is pretty cool." Hyde added, and Eric nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone know when our waiter will get over to us?" Jackie asked with small hint of annoyance.

Just as she asked that they heard a familiar voice

"Hey dudes."

"Leo man you work here now?" Hyde asked

"Yeah man, I got a job here as a waiter the day it opened up. Pretty wild huh?" Leo replied

"Cool man. So how is it being a waiter?" asked Hyde

"I don't know. Maybe I can get a job as a waiter here and find out man." Leo said in a confused state.

"Leo, didn't you just say you worked here as a waiter?" wondered Forman.

"Oh yeah, I work here as a waiter already man. Well what do you guys want to eat?"

"Actually we were hoping we could get some menus." Donna told Leo.

"Menus. That's a good idea man. We should give out menus." Leo said, and then walked away.

"Man, I can't believe Leo works here. It's great seeing him again." Hyde said.

"Yeah, but I'm real hungry, and Leo didn't do anything for us." Forman shot back.

"It's true man!" Leo said overhearing their conversation.

"Hey wait. I think I saw some menus near the entrance. Why don't we just go up there and take some. It will give us a chance to catch up with Leo." Fez said.

"That's cool man. Let's go." Hyde said

As all guys got up to grab menus and talk to Leo for a few minutes, Donna and Jackie were left alone with time to talk.

"So Jackie, when are you going to talk to Kelso?" Donna asked.

"Well actually, he came over last night and we were able to talk out our problem." Jackie replied.

"Oh good. Then I guess me going to his apartment to talk to him made him come to his senses after all." Donna told her

"Wait you went to Michael's apartment, and told him I was upset?" Jackie asked suspicious and defensively.

"Jackie it was only because I was concerned about you, and Kelso as always was oblivious to the fact that you were upset." Donna said defending herself. "Are you mad at me for it?"

"I guess can't be. Michael wouldn't have come over if it weren't for you. So thanks" Jackie said

"You're welcome. So you're actually alright with Kelso asking Brooke to marry him?" Donna asked

"Not exactly. I told Michael I still have some leftover feelings for him, but I won't hate him for following his heart, and if Brook makes him happy then I guess I should be happy for him." Jackie finished

"Well that's real mature of you Jackie. I don't even see how you could still have feelings for him anyways. He broke your heart so many times." Donna replied

Before Jackie could respond the guys returned with menus and handed them to Jackie and Donna.

"Oh thanks guys" Donna said "So how was Leo?"

"Great, he hasn't changed a bit." Forman said. "Even though I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well whatever, at least we have menus" Jackie said

"Yeah, so whenever he gets back over here we can give him our orders." Fez said

"I hope he brings a pen and paper though. He doesn't exactly have the best short term memory. Or any memory for that matter." Added Kelso.

Eventually Leo came back over, and with the help of Hyde he was able to remember their orders, and at noon they were finally finished eating, and left the West Side Grill.

"Well Kelso, when you get back to Chicago in a few hours, you better not wuss out on your proposal to Brooke, or we'll make fun of you for the rest of your life. Wait a minute, I'm gonna do that anyways." Hyde said jokingly. "But seriously, have a safe trip back." He finished giving Kelso a hug.

"Yeah Kelso, it was great seeing you again." Forman said hugging him as well.

"Fez?" Kelso asked, "you alright?"

"Yes, it's just the thought of you getting married is so beautiful." Fez told him, before giving him a hug.

"Thanks man" Kelso told him.

"Later Kelso" Donna said, hugging him.

"See yeah later Pinciotti." Kelso said.

"Bye Michael, have a safe trip back to Chicago, and remember what I said. If Brooke says no to your proposal then she doesn't realize how great of a person you are." Jackie told him, and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Jackie." Kelso said returning the embrace. "I'll call you guys when I get back…Later." Kelso said before starting his convertible and taking off for Chicago.

Back at Eric and Donna's apartment.

"So I can't believe Kelso is asking Brooke to marry him. Plus I find it even harder to believe Jackie still has left over feelings for him." Donna told Eric as they were sitting down watching TV.

"I don't know why you find it so hard to believe. Kelso's a great guy, and he's really grown closer to Brooke, so it's not surprising he's asking her to marry him." Forman responded

"It's not that. It's Jackie. How could she still care for him like that? I mean we're all best friends but Kelso is such an idiot. He broke Jackie's heart like a million times." Donna told Eric hoping he would understand.

"Yeah, but you have to remember, she cheated on him once to, and hooked up with Hyde behind his back." Eric said defending his long time friend.

"Eric, why are you standing up for Kelso? All Kelso men are idiots. I dated his brother so I would know better then anyone but Jackie. God, he even called me "Pinciotti" like his dumb brother." Donna said.

"Donna in case you haven't noticed, Jackie has never thought much of me. Plus if it wasn't for Kelso I would have never found it in myself to swallow my pride and get back together with you." Eric finally revealed.

"What do you mean?" Donna wondered

"Look, when you were dating Casey I was ready to give up on you, and let Casey have you. But when I told Kelso this, he told me not to quit because our love was real, and that his brother was only going to use you until he got tired of you, or something worse would happen. And that's exactly what did happen remember, he got tired of you and dumped you in front of everyone, and I wouldn't have cared at all if Kelso hadn't talked some sense into me." Eric explained to her.

Donna was speechless. Had Kelso really done that much to make Eric see that they belonged together? Could it be that if Kelso hadn't told him that they wouldn't be together right now?

"Wow, Kelso really told you that?" Donna wondered

"Yes. Yes he did." Is all Eric could say.

"That's really mature of him. When did he get all serious like that anyways?"

"Oh, Jackie had him reading Cosmo back then." Eric told her.

As Kelso was headed back to Chicago he was determined not to lose his nerve and was determined to propose to Brooke. But it just seemed like something was weighing him down. "Why do I feel like this?" Kelso asked himself. He couldn't have let spending one night with Jackie affect him this much. "Hopefully when I get back to Chicago I can forget all about this visit to Point Place and I can start my life with Brooke." Kelso said to himself trying to convince himself that he no longer felt anything for his former girlfriend and the woman he once felt destined to spend the rest of his life with.

Note: Sorry about this chapter kind of getting off course, I promise that chapter three will be more focused on the actual plot. I had to put Leo in somewhere, he is such a great character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Setting: Chicago. Kelso and Brooke's apartment.**

Kelso pulled up into the parking lot of his and Brooke's apartment complex. Parking the car and turning off the ignition to his convertible, he unlocked the doors and prepared to enter his apartment. As he entered he spotted Brooke on the couch holding Betsy trying to put her to sleep.

"Hey" Kelso said quietly to Brooke, as he didn't want to disturb his daughter from the attempted nap.

"Hi Michael, how was your visit to Wisconsin?" Brooke asked quietly

"Man it was great. We all met up for dinner last night, and we even saw Leo again this morning." Kelso told her.

"Leo? Is he that hippie burnout you told me about?" Brooke asked

"Yup he is." Kelso told her.

"Michael you look like something is on your mind. Did something happen last night."

"Well yes, and no." Kelso told Brooke as she looked at him confused. "It's kind of hard to explain. Do you mind if we put Betsy in her crib and talk about something?" Kelso asked

"Yeah sure Michael. Let me just put Betsy in her crib." Brooke said

"No" Michael told her "Don't get up. I'll do it." he said reaching his arms out for his daughter.

As Michael took his daughter in his arms he started walking to her room, and spoke to her softly.

"Hey Betsy, did you miss daddy because I missed you." Michael said to his daughter softly. "Wow you're getting older so fast. You're almost old enough for your first burn." He told her sweetly. "Alright, here's your crib, now go to sleep." He told her giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking back out to Brooke.

"Is Betsy asleep?" Brooke asked Kelso

"Yup, she is." Kelso responded.

"You know Michael, you're really great with her. You've really been a responsible parent. I'm real proud you." Brooke told him

"Wait. You thought I wouldn't be a good parent?" Kelso asked

"Well, getting someone pregnant in a bathroom isn't exactly the most responsible thing in the world Michael. But you've really done a wonderful job with her." Brooke told him. Suddenly it dawned on her. "You wanted to talk about something right Michael?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. It kind of slipped my mind when I was putting Betsy to sleep." Suddenly, all the nervousness and apprehension he felt before walking through the door came back to him. "Alright here it goes." Kelso said quickly. "Brooke, I've always loved spending time with you, and the time we've spent together taking care of Betsy has been one of the happiest times of my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brooke, will you marry me?" Kelso asked while down on one knee taking her hand into his and slipping the ring he had bought for her on her finger.

"Oh my gosh Michael, that was so beautiful. Looking at you and how you've changed since we first met makes it almost impossible to say no. But before I respond I need to know one thing. I need to know you are serious about a life long commitment." She told him "Remember when we first met, and you took me out to dinner along with your ex-girlfriend and your other friend? You even said that she left you because you were always cheating on her, and you were together for three years. How do I know that you won't be the same way with me?" Brooke looking Kelso straight in the eye.

"Brooke please, you have to believe me. I'm different from what I was back then. I mean yeah, I cheated on Jackie, but when she dumped me one time because of it, I proved to her I changed, and she took me back. After that I never cheated on her again." Kelso said in defense of himself. "But please Brooke, you don't have to worry about any of that, believe me." Kelso told Brooke sincerely.

"Michael I want to believe you. I really do. I love you Michael, but can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you have no feelings for anyone else?" Brooke asked

"What?..Yeah, Brooke I don't want to be with anyone else but you." Kelso told her, but something inside of him was saying differently.

"Michael ever since you've walked through the door you've seemed distracted and it seems like its more then just proposing to me that has you distracted. Did something happen while you were in Wisconsin?" Brooke asked him suspecting she wouldn't like the answer.

"Well I told everyone I was going to propose to you, and everyone was really happy about it except Jackie." Michael told her. "Wait, before you say anything let me tell you what happened. I went to Jackie's apartment and we talked about it. She told me that she still had feelings for me, but wouldn't stop me from marrying you. And please believe me the only one I want to be with is you." Kelso told her looking deep into her eyes

"Are you serious about this? You don't feel anything for Jackie anymore, even though she told you she still does? You can honestly sit here and say that?" Brooke wondered

Michael could only sit there in silence, wondering if he could really live with himself if he hurt Jackie again. After he took off for California he promised himself he would never hurt Jackie like that ever again, even if they weren't together.

"Michael" Brooke continued "I'm not turning down your proposal; I'm just saying you need to see if you are totally over Jackie before we go through with this. Marriage is a big commitment, and while I don't know doubt that you love me, I don't want to be with someone who also has feelings for someone else." Brooke finished.

"So are you saying I should go back to Wisconsin, because I just got back here and the I'm dead tired." Kelso said in complaint.

"The sooner you get this resolved the sooner you can relax. You can either wait till tomorrow or go back tonight. But you can't put this off any loner then tomorrow." Brooke told him.

"Then I guess I'm going back tonight. I need something to eat for the drive back though." Kelso said

"That's fine, I'll fix up something quick." Brooke said

"Thanks Brooke, for everything. I can't believe everyone has to show me everything about my relationship with Jackie. Donna had to point out that Jackie had a problem me proposing to you, and you had to show me that I still might have some left over feelings for her. God you would think I would know these things myself for as long as we were together." Kelso told her.

Brooke just laughed at the comment, "Oh Michael" she said. "I don't know, but I do know you have a long trip back, so here, eat this before you drive back" she said putting a plate of chicken in front of him.

"Thank you" said Kelso with his mouth full, eating at a rapid pace.

"Slow down Michael." Brooke said while laughing.

"Sorry, no time I want to make it back to Wisconsin before 9."

After Kelso finished his meal, he gathered his keys and wallet and was ready to take off _back_ to Wisconsin.

"Have a safe trip back Michael, and don't come back here before knowing how you really feel about Jackie. She was honest with you, so you need to be honest with her." Brooke told him kissing him on the cheek in the same way Jackie did.

"I will Brooke…you know… you and Jackie are the only ones that call me Michael…maybe that's why I love you both." Kelso told her getting ready to leave.

"I doubt that's the only reason. Now get going, I'll give Betsy a kiss for you." Brooke informed him

"You'd better. Well I guess I'm off" he said, walking out and starting his car.

Kelso took off down road back to Wisconsin, very nervous about what would happen when he would arrive. What if Brooke was right? What if he couldn't get past his relationship with Jackie, would it forever hamper his potential marriage to Brooke. Suddenly Kelso realized Jackie wasn't the first person he needed to talk to. The person he needed to talk to was the very person that Jackie hooked up with to get past him. He needed to talk to Hyde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Setting: Point Place Wisconsin, outside of Hyde's apartment**

When Kelso finally arrived to Wisconsin he had been so wiped out by the drive he would have loved nothing more then to curl up in the back seat of his car and fall asleep and talk to Hyde tomorrow. However he knew Brooke was right. He couldn't put off addressing his feelings for Jackie. If there were any to begin with. Getting out of his car to finally walk up to Hyde's apartment door, he knew that he was the right person to talk to. Taking a deep breath he knocked at the door hoping his friend would have the answers he needed.

"Kelso?" Hyde asked "What the hell are you doing here. Wait, Kelso did you wuss out?" Hyde asked getting ready to punch Kelso in the shoulder

"No!" Kelso responded "So don't do anything. I did propose to Brooke, and she said she wants to marry me, but she needs to know that I don't have any feelings for Jackie." Kelso told him

"How did the topic of Jackie come up?" Hyde wondered

"Well, remember when you were dating Jackie and I took you out two out to dinner with me and Brooke? And we talked about how Jackie and I broke up because I cheated on her?" Kelso asked

Hyde just nodded

"Well," Kelso continued "after we talked about that, I told her about how I had a talk with Jackie, and I told Brooke about how Jackie still has some feelings left over for me."

"Told you so." Hyde said mockingly

"Yeah you did. Anyways, when Brooke asked me if I still had any feelings left over for Jackie, I couldn't answer. So then she told me I had to go back to Wisconsin to see if I still felt anything for her." Kelso finished

"So why are you here? Why aren't you talking to Jackie?" Hyde asked. Kelso coming to his apartment to figure out his feelings for Jackie didn't make sense. Whatever he needed to say, he needed to say to Jackie.

"Because, you can help me figure out if I really do feel anything for Jackie." Kelso said, "you know her almost as well as I do, I mean after all you took her from me after I left for California." Kelso said jokingly

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Hyde said with a smile. Turning serious, he continued. "Kelso, if you really want to be with Brooke, you have to tell Jackie that there won't be anything between you two besides friendship. That way Jackie will know where you and her stand, and Brooke will know that she can trust you." Hyde told him with blatant honestly.

"I know, but I can't hurt Jackie like that again. I promised myself I would never hurt her like that after I took off for California. And I don't know if I can do it, because maybe part of me still wants to be with Jackie after all this time. Up until spending the last two years with Brooke, the happiest times of my life were always with Jackie." Kelso told Hyde.

"Well there's you're problem. Either way one of them is going to get hurt. You can't have them both Kelso you have to choose. They both make you happy, and you want to be with both of them, but you can only have one. And if you run from this and flee the state again, I'll find you and kick your ass, so don't even try that." Hyde warned.

"I know I learned my lesson with that. I lost Jackie to you when I did that…Wait a minute that's it. Jackie just needs to date you again so she'll be taken. That way, I'll be free to marry Brooke." Kelso stated excitedly

"You moron" Hyde said punching Kelso in the arm again. "I'm not doing that. I'm not going to date someone when it's not under my own free will. When I dated Jackie, it was because for one it was a serious burn on you" Hyde said with a smile, "and two, I really loved Jackie back then."

"Well what happened? You two were so happy together." Kelso asked

"Yeah we were. But eventually she wouldn't stop talking about getting married, and I started conforming to the system for her. And that's the one thing I told myself I would never do. So I'll always care about Jackie as a friend, but I don't think I ever want to date her again." Hyde concluded

"Damn it! Why is this so hard? Couldn't you have just made it easier by agreeing to date Jackie again? I wouldn't have to worry about her if she was with you, because I know you'd take care of her" Kelso pleaded

"God you're dumb. You really think that would be the answer to your problems? Well it wouldn't. I think this confab has shown that you do care about Jackie as more then a friend. If you didn't you wouldn't be so worried about her feelings right now; and you wouldn't suggest that I date her to give you a quick way out of your problem. There's only one question you need to answer, who can you live without? I know you care about both of them, but which one means more to you. When you figure that out, then you're good." Hyde informed him, knowing that Kelso would have a long night of thinking ahead of him.

"Now come on, you drove all this way. Let' have one for old time sake." Hyde said

Knowing exactly what Hyde meant, a smile crossed Kelso's face, but then made a realization.

"Wait, we can't do this ourselves. We need Forman and Fez in this too." Kelso told Hyde

"Kelso my friend. You're actually right for once. I'll call them up."

Fifteen minutes later Fez and Forman were at Hyde's apartment and all four of them were sitting in a circle, and smoking one up like only they knew how.

"Man, I'm so glad we're doing this again, I missed this so much" Kelso said

"Me too. We always used to do this whenever one of us had a problem, and now that you have a problem Kelso we're here for you." Fez added

"Fez, we did this even when we didn't have problems. Anyways, Kelso, I have some advice for you…alright I just lost it. God I feel alive" Forman said

"You know, I don't think there are any other people in the world I'd want to share this with." Hyde said.

"Guys what am I gonna do? I have feelings for both Jackie and Brooke, and I can't have both of them." Kelso said

"Well you could try" Fez told him "Didn't you do that with Jackie and Laurie before?"

"Yeah Kelso, it could work for a bit until they both figure out what's up. I mean you've said it before, the ending is terrible but it's a sweet ride down." Forman told him

"Well guys, we've done it all. We've talked, smoked, and….well that's about all we've done, but still the only thing left for you to do Kelso, is to go talk to Jackie." Hyde told everyone as the circle was about to come to an end.

All three of them nodded in agreement, and then stood up still feeling the affects of Hyde's stash. As Forman and Fez exited Hyde's apartment, feeling _very_ good Hyde offered his couch to Kelso so he wouldn't have to rent out a motel again. As Kelso made himself comfortable on Hyde's couch he knew that tomorrow he would be faced with the toughest decision of his life, and he knew that he would ultimately have to break the heart of one woman he cared deeply about. "At least sleep will come easier now" Kelso said to himself all thanks to Hyde's stash. While his problems weren't solved, Kelso knew he was right all along and a talk with Hyde was exactly what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Setting: Point Place Wisconsin. The next morning**

Hyde got out of his bed, and walked out to see Kelso still sound asleep on his couch. While Hyde knew that Kelso needed rest for the day ahead he couldn't resist the idea of waking his friend abruptly.

"YO KELSO!!!" Hyde screamed right into Kelso's ear.

"ahh!" Kelso screamed after the rude awakening. "What the hell is it?" Kelso asked very irritated to be awoken from his sleep.

"Oh, nothing much. Just felt the need to wake you, that's all. So what time you going to Jackie's?" Hyde asked

Kelso rubbed his eyes and sat up figuring there was no use trying to go back to sleep now that he had been jerked awake, and Hyde seemed to be hinting that he wanted him out of apartment.

"I don't know, do you want me out of here soon?" Kelso wondered

"Not really. I just think that the sooner you get it over with the sooner you'll have a load off your mind man." Hyde informed. "so I'm giving you till ten to get out of here get to Jackie's."

"What time is it now?" Kelso asked still trying to wake himself.

"9:30" Hyde replied. "So get in that shower, and when you finish you'll have just enough time to get changed and leave here."

"Wait. Why do I have to leave at ten, can't it wait till this afternoon?" Kelso asked

"No. you need to get this resolved man. Plus I have a bet with Forman and Fez on who you'll choose."

As soon as Hyde said this Kelso curled up his hand into a fist and punched Hyde in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for man? Just so you know, I said you'd pick Jackie. Now get off my couch and get washed up." Hyde told Kelso

Slowly Kelso made his way up and to Hyde's bathroom and jumped in the shower. While he was alone he finally had some time to think about his life and his decision. Being back in Wisconsin brought back a lot of great memories for him. For years hanging out down the street, in Forman's basement was his life, and he was perfectly happy with it. Things had changed so much in the past few years. He had taken a job as a security guard and relocated to Chicago to be with his daughter and Brooke. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Betsy and Brooke was very appealing, but the thought of being away from Wisconsin actually scared him. He had missed being away from his friends for so long, because they had become closer to him then his actual family. Even when he moved to Chicago he did with the intention of returning to Point Place some day. What if Brooke wanted to stay in Chicago to be close to her mother? He couldn't ask Brooke to pick up and move when she had grown very comfortable living in Chicago. However if he was to pick Jackie and acknowledge the feelings that he had left over for her he would be able to stay in Wisconsin, and he knew he'd be happy. As much as he and Jackie had had their problems over the years their talk the other night had really cleared up a lot of unresolved issues. Finishing his shower he let cold water fall on his head hoping that the douse of water would clear his mind and mentally prepare him. Finally he turned off the shower dried himself off with a towel and slipped his cloths back on.

"Well, it's almost 10, so you know what time it is." Hyde told Kelso

"Yeah I know, and I got to do the right thing and talk to Jackie. Damn, this is gonna hard" Kelso told Hyde

"You've already made up your mind?" Hyde asked

"No" Kelso replied

"Kelso man, I know you're real nervous about this, and I know the last thing you want to do is have Jackie or Brooke hate you forever. But whatever you choose needs to be a decision you won't regret later. You know what I'm saying man?" Hyde asked

"Yeah I got you. Thanks Hyde" Kelso said giving him a hug

"Alright, get out of here and do what you need to do." Hyde said returning the hug.

After exiting Hyde's apartment he slowly walked into his convertible and turned on the ignition. As he pulled out of the parking lot he momentarily considered driving back to Chicago never talking to Jackie. He figured he could go back to Chicago tell Brooke everything was fine, and he could move on. After a moment, reality hit him and he knew that wasn't the way to go. He couldn't run from his problems like he had done all those years ago when he fled from Jackie. He needed to grow up and face this problem head on.

When Kelso finally arrived to Jackie's apartment it wasn't even a quarter past ten. He had wished the drive was much longer so he would have more time to think about his decision. But he was here it was now or never. Walking up to the door of Jackie's apartment he knocked at the door praying Jackie wouldn't be there. To his dismay and delight she answered.

"Michael" Jackie said in surprise "what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Chicago."

"I did, but I'm back here to talk to you." Kelso told her

"Oh. Is it something important? Because I was kind of going out" Jackie said

"Yeah it is, can I come in?" Kelso requested

"Uhh, yeah sure come on in. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have a glass of water." Kelso told her

A few minute later Jackie walked in with a glass of ice water and handed it to her former boyfriend

"Thanks Jackie" Kelso said expressing appreciation.

"You're welcome. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…well, I wanted to talk about us." Kelso finally admitted

"Us?" Jackie asked suspiciously

"Yeah. Jackie I went back to Chicago and proposed to Brooke. She said she wouldn't marry me until she knew I could commit to marriage with her and not have any left over feelings for anyone else." Kelso informed her

"Oh I got you. And that someone else is me. Why didn't you talk about this when we saw each other the other night?" Jackie asked Kelso

"I guess I couldn't see that I still had some left over feelings for you too when I was over here before. It took Brooke to make me realize it. I guess if I was smarter I could have seen it myself." Kelso said with a bitter tone. Jackie couldn't tell if he was lashing out at her or himself.

"Are you mad at me from the other night Michael? Back what I called you stupid?" Jackie asked

"No, I'm not, I guess I'm just angry that I am that dumb, and I can't figure things out for myself. If I was smarter I would have seen that I still had some feelings left for you and I wouldn't put you and Brooke through all this right now. And if I was smarter I wouldn't have taken off to California when you thought we were engaged. And mostly I wouldn't have been so dumb to cheat on you and hurt you like I did." Kelso paused for a few moments before continuing. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for all that I put you through. I can't even see why you have feelings for me still, or even had any for me at all. I'm just an idiot, and you deserve a lot better then me, and so does Brooke. I guess the right thing for me to do is let you both have someone you deserve which definitely isn't me." Kelso finished with great sadness in his voice

Jackie didn't know what to say. When she looked at Kelso she thought he might burst into tears, and she didn't know if she could handle that. She had to say something to make Kelso realize he was wrong, and that he wasn't just some idiot who would amount to nothing in life.

"Michael don't say that about yourself. You're not worthless; you're one of the most important people in the world to me, and to all of us, Fez, Steven, Eric and Donna." Jackie told him hoping that would boost up his spirits

"Oh yeah, I'm real important" Kelso said sarcastically "it's real important that a group of friends has a resident idiot. Let's just face it, you guys would have been a lot better off without me."

"That's not true at all Michael!" Jackie shouted "Don't even think that for a minute! Even when I found out you cheated on me I was never this angry with you. If you can't realize all that you've done to keep us together as friends then you obviously shouldn't be here right now."

"Really Jackie? What the hell have I done to help out our friends? Eric and Donna were the responsible ones, Hyde always got us 'stress relief' when we needed it. Fez provided the culture, and you provided the fashion sense. And I provided….nothing." Kelso declared

"Actually Michael you did provide something, you are the whole reason we've all stayed friends in the first place" Jackie told him

Kelso just shot a look that told her he didn't believe a word she said

"Michael remember when Steven and I broke up because he cheated on me with that nurse? You were the one who helped get us back together after both of us tried to deny our feelings for each other. And remember all those times Fez was sad for not being able to do it with all those girls he was after. You always cheered him up by purposely burning yourself." Jackie said

"You realized those were done on purpose?" Kelso asked

Jackie laughed in response "Yes Michael. You may have been able to fool Fez that it was a freak accident with some of the things that would happen to you, but I know you better then anyone does, and I knew you were doing it to cheer Fez up."

"And you've done a lot for me and Eric too" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Donna?" Jackie asked

"Yeah, we were supposed to go out shopping today remember? Donna asked

"Yeah I remember, I was pretty much ready when Michael came to the door." Jackie replied

"Yeah well, I came by and saw Kelso in there talking to you so I figured that I knew what you were talking about. So I didn't want to interfere." Donna told both of them

"So you heard this entire conversation?" Kelso asked

"Yeah I did. Trust me Kelso I didn't want to spy on you and Jackie, but hearing you say what you said is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Donna told him. After pausing for a minute she continued. "Kelso, Eric told me about what you said to him back when I was dating Casey. He told me about how you inspired him not to give up on chasing me, and how you warned him that Casey wasn't serious about being with me. It made me realize that if it wasn't for you, I might not be with Eric right now. So don't think you've done nothing for this group, because you've done more then any of us. Besides it's not just that one instance. Remember when I was taking off to California to be with my mom because Eric didn't want me? You drove me there. You've always been there for us, and even if you couldn't fix everything, you always meant well." Donna finished

Kelso was taken aback by this. He never figured Forman would tell Donna about that. To him, telling Forman not to give up was no big deal; it was what any good friend would do. As for going to California with her, he had his own reasons.

"Plus Michael" Jackie said knocking him out of his daze, "I would have never met any of your friends if you didn't insist on going to Eric's everyday. And I'm real glad you did, because I couldn't ask for a better group of friends."

"Thanks guys. I really needed that. But Jackie, if I choose Brooke, I'll hurt you again, which is something I told myself I would never do after taking off for California."

"I'll leave you two alone." Donna said before leaving

"Michael it's ok. You need to go with what your heart says. It might hurt me now yes, but if you choose me and then leave me later on because you weren't true to yourself, that will hurt me a whole lot more." Jackie told him

"The thing is, I love you both. Whenever I was with you back in high school I was happy. But whenever I'm with Brooke taking care of Betsy I'm happy." Kelso told her.

"You see Michael that's exactly it. You were happy with me _then_ but you're happy with Brooke now. You've changed so much. Do you really think the person you've become would want to be with me now?" Jackie asked

"I never thought of it that way. But you've changed to. The last few times I've seen you, you've really made me feel good about myself, which is something you didn't really do before. So if you're like that, then I'd love being with you. Forever." Kelso told her

"Oh Michael. You have no idea how great it feels to hear you say that. But can you live with hurting Brooke if you choose me?" Jackie asked knowingly

"You know I can't." Kelso told her

"Then I guess this conversation hasn't really gotten us anywhere. How about we get something to eat, and talk some more there. You look like you could use some food." Jackie said

"Yeah that sounds good. So where do you want to go?"

"How about the West Side Grill again?" Jackie suggested

"Alright" Kelso said. "after you" he said opening Jackie's apartment door for her and leading her out to his car. As he opened the door of his car for her he knew this conversation was far from over, and he might be making a few more trips back and forth to Chicago and Wisconsin before this matter was finally resolved.

Author's note: I'm real sorry that this chapter kind of got off course, and that this love triangle is dragging out for so long. I honestly still haven't decided who I want Kelso to end up with. Don't get me wrong I'm a huge Kelso/Jackie fan, but I thought Kelso went well with Brooke too. If you can give me some advice on who he should end up with it would be appreciated. And by good advice I mean more then just "have Kelso choose Brooke."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Setting: The West Side Grill**

At around 11:30 Kelso and Jackie finally arrived at the West Side Grill and were greeted by Leo right at the door.

"Hey dudes, you're back"

"Hey Leo, is there an open booth for us to sit at?" Kelso asked

"An open booth? I don't know man, maybe you should ask a waiter."

"Leo, aren't you a waiter here?" Asked Kelso

"Oh yea, that's right, I am a waiter here. I should probably take your orders."

"Well we need a place to sit at first." Kelso told Leo

"A place to sit? We should have you sit at a booth man. I'll get one ready for you."

"Thanks Leo." Said Kelso

After Leo was able to clear away a booth for Jackie and Kelso they were finally able to sit down and give Leo their orders. Knowing Leo's memory they figured they would have a good amount of time to talk thing over before their food arrived. It was Kelso who spoke up first

"Well we're here, so I guess we should try to figure out what's going on between us." Kelso told Jackie

"Michael before you say anything more you need to realize that it's not just 'us' we're trying to figure out. You can't forget about Brooke or Betsy through any of this." Jackie said

"I know. Trust me I haven't forgotten about Brooke at all. I'm not gonna run out on her even if I don't marry her. I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Kelso said quickly, referring to the time that he fled to California

"I know you didn't" Jackie said reassuringly. The last thing she wanted to do was to have Michael go on another guilt trip. "Michael we've really had trouble getting anywhere with this because I know you don't want to hurt either me or Brooke, but there's one person you're leaving out in your decision."

"Betsy" said Kelso

"Uh huh, that's exactly right Michael. Can you imagine how hard it would be for Betsy to grow up without her father?"

"What? Jackie, if I choose you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about Betsy. She's my daughter, and even if I don't marry Brooke I want to be there for Betsy."

"I know Michael, but don't you think things will be kind of weird for her, knowing her father is marrying someone else? When she gets old enough to understand what's going on, how will you explain that to her? Plus, don't you think it would be pretty awkward around Brooke as well?" asked Jackie

"Yeah I know it would be hard. So what are you saying Jackie that you want me to choose Brooke?

"Michael I'm not telling you choose either one of us, I'm just telling you the truth." Jackie said in a defensive tone. Calming herself down a bit realizing that this could escalate into a serious argument she took a deep breath the continued. "Michael if I never told you about how I felt about you asking Brooke to marry you, what do you think would have happened?"

"Jackie you already know the answer. I would have gone back to Chicago, asked Brooke to marry me. She probably would have said yes, I would have stupidly come back and told everyone we were getting married…"

"Exactly" Jackie said cutting him off, "and you would have…"

"Jackie, I wasn't finished yet" Kelso told her trying to hide his annoyance.

"Sorry Michael"

"It's alright. Anyways, I would have come back here, not knowing how you felt, and I would have broken your heart again, without even realizing it." Kelso said finishing his response.

"Well the last part maybe true, but so was that first part. Michael, I kind of feel that what you're going through is my fault. If I could have just been mature enough to keep my mouth shut and recognized you moved on you wouldn't be faced with this. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for being selfish. Michael it's your life, and you shouldn't let me control it."

"Jackie you've been controlling me since High School" Kelso said jokingly. Luckily Jackie saw the humor in it, and it was able to lighten the mood. "But you shouldn't feel guilty about this. It's a lot better that we're doing this now, instead of five years from now when I realize I still might feel something for you."

"I guess you're right. See Michael you're not as dumb as you think. I definitely wouldn't have looked at it that way. But Michael please I want you to listen to me. I want you to forget about that conversation we had the other night. Please Michael, forget that I still have some left over feelings for you, because you deserve happiness, and I know that Brooke makes you happy. So here before I'm done controlling you, I'm gonna make one last decision for you. Go back to Chicago and marry Brooke." Jackie said with tears in her eyes. Nothing she had ever done or said was ever this hard for her, and nobody would ever know how much it hurt to give up Kelso permanently.

"I know you're not serious about that. And don't say you are because I can see in your eyes you're not. I admit it, marrying Brooke would be great, and I would be real happy with her." Kelso could see even more pain developing in Jackie's eyes with each statement. "But I'm not gonna be stupid. Everything I have ever done to make myself happy was done at your sacrifice, and I never stopped think about how you'd feel. Like, remember when I cheated on you with Laurie? I thought it was sweet to have two women, but I never thought of how much it hurt you until I realized she was cheating on me too. Then I thought it would be smart to go to California, and I never stopped think about how you felt when you realized I didn't want to marry you. I'm done only thinking of myself. I care about you too much to hurt you again, and I'm going to do something I never did before. I'm going to put your feelings before mine, so if you don't want me to marry Brooke. All you have to do is say it." Kelso told her. How ironic was it that once again Jackie had control of his life, perhaps one last time.

Before Jackie could say anything they were one again greeted by Leo

"Hey dudes, your foods here man. I think I even got it right this time. Loud girl you ordered the chicken salad with ranch dressing, and Kelso you ordered the bacon cheese burger with French fries right?" Leo asked, and both nodded in agreement.

"Ok well here's your food, and by the way loud girl, I was told to give you the ranch on the side, we don't have an American working in the back today." Leo finished and then walked away.

"Thanks for telling them that Michael" Jackie said, secretly satisfied that he had remembered one of her pet peeves. No condiments put on her food by foreigners.

"Anytime Jackie. So look, I want an answer, all you have to do is tell me you don't want me to marry Brooke and I won't." Kelso said awaiting her answer.

"Ok. Michael…

Author's note: Yeah I'm gonna be annoying and end it there for this chapter. If you want me to write more then I need more reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Setting: Point Place Wisconsin, The West Side Grill**

"Michael…I…"

"Please Jackie just tell me." Kelso pleaded

"Michael, every time we've broken up it's been one of the worst experiences I've ever been through. And it killed me whenever we weren't together. Eventually though I was able to get over you when I hooked up with Steven, and when you were constantly trying win me back I was actually happy. Happy to see you so miserable without me, because I felt it's what you deserved after you ran out on me. But now I realize it was selfish of me to think that way, because now you have someone else and I'm all alone, and you shouldn't let me come between you and Brooke, so as much as I want to, I can't stop you from marrying Brooke." Jackie told him

"What? Jackie, it wasn't selfish of you to hook up with Hyde and feel good about my misery. I deserved it, after all I put you through, but you can't just tell me that you still might feel something for me, and then say you can't do anything about it. Jackie, I'm leaving it up to you, and it definitely sounds like you don't want me marrying Brooke."

"Michael, if I do that what are you going to say to Brooke when you get back to Chicago? 'Sorry but my ex-girl friend doesn't want me marrying you so I can't?' Look I really appreciate what you're doing, but if you don't make this decision for yourself you'll never know if the right choice was made."

"Wow, Jackie. When did we get all serious like this? Whenever we used to talk it would be me asking you when we would do it, and you wanting to go shopping. You know I kind of miss that." Kelso told her

"You know, I kind of miss it to." Jackie said with a smile. "Things were a lot easier back then weren't they?" Kelso just nodded and Jackie continued. "Michael what would you have done if the situation was reversed, and you had found out I was going to be engaged to someone else?"

"I would have been happy for you. I really thought everything we went through was left back in the 70's. Man those were some kick ass years, pot circles, falling off the water tower, and doing it with you." Kelso said with his trademark grin.

"Oh Michael, you're still the same deep down" Jackie said with a smile "But honestly, your answer proves that we shouldn't be together."

"What? What are you talking about Jackie?"

"I'm saying that I think you've sort of been tricked into thinking you still have feelings for me. You were completely over me Michael, and I know you're real sorry about all the times you hurt me, but you can't let your guilt stop you from marrying someone you love. Which isn't me anymore" Jackie said with tears starting to form.

"Jackie don't…" Kelso was about to say but was cut off

"No Michael let me finish. I told you before I can't hate you for following your heart, and regardless of what happens, I just hope we can remain friends after all we've been through."

"Friends? Jackie I've broken your heart so many times, and when I go home to Brooke and tell her what happened, all I'm gonna see is you, heart broken all over again because of me. I can't do this anymore. I can't be with Brooke, if it means breaking your heart again, but…but

"Betsy" Jackie said.

"Yeah. I have no idea how my life got this complicated. Look here's the money for breakfast, it's all on me. And be sure to give this tip to Leo, I owe it to him after all the times he got me weed."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jackie asked

"I need to go some place to really think about what I want to do with my life. Because the idea of marriage is causing a lot of stress on everyone. I'm not leaving back for Chicago yet, so don't worry. I'll see you later. I just need to be alone right now."

"Alright. Bye Michael." Jackie said.

"Bye" Kelso said exiting the West Main Grill and heading out to his car.

After Jackie paid the bill for their meal and gave Leo his tip, she headed towards her car and headed over to Donna's hoping that a talk with her would do her some good. She knew that if she told Michael that she didn't have any problems with him marrying Brooke anymore, this whole issue would be resolved. But she couldn't do that and be honest with herself. But Donna always helped he rationalize situations, and perhaps she could give her some insight on how this whole matter could be fixed.

Arriving at Donna's and walking up to her apartment door, it was Eric who answered

"Hey Eric, is Donna home?" Jackie asked

"Yeah I'll go get her." Forman told her

"Actually I was thinking I would come in and talk to her." Jackie said stepping by Forman

"Yeah sure come on in Jackie" Eric said sarcastically

As Donna turned the corner out into the den she saw Jackie and immediately knew why she was there.

"Jackie, are you ok? Did you work things out with Kelso?" Donna asked concerned for someone she thought of as a sister.

"Well…Eric could you leave and let us talk in private?" Jackie asked

"What the? I live here….Fine, I'll be in the kitchen ease dropping." Forman told them

After Forman left Jackie continued. "I talked with Michael, and he basically decided he couldn't be with either one of us, because he didn't want to hurt me, but couldn't be with me because of Betsy."

"And what did you say?" Donna asked.

"I told him that he should be with the one he loves, which isn't me."

"And then what?"

"He said he needed to be alone, so he left and went for a drive. I think he might be going to Steven's since he isn't here."

"Oh, well…" Donna was about to say something before being cut off by a frantic Eric Forman

"Eric what are you doing in here?" Donna asked slightly annoyed

"It's Kelso. He's been in a major accident."

"WHAT" Both Jackie and Donna said in unison.

"We gotta call Fez, Hyde, and Brooke and get to the hospital" Eric said frantically.

\

"Donna I'll drive you to the hospital. Eric you call everyone." Jackie told Forman struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Alright let's get going." Donna said as Forman rushed to the phone and Jackie and Donna rushed to Jackie's car and took off for the hospital.

Yeah sorry for this being a short chapter. Next chapter will be what I've been trying to build up to for some time now, the meeting between Jackie and Brooke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Setting: Point Place Hospital**

Twenty minutes later Jackie and Donna arrived at the hospital and walked up to the sign-in desk hoping to find where Kelso was located.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked politely.

"Yeah, we're here to see Michael Kelso and we wanted to know what room he is located in." said Jackie

"I'm sorry but right now he is in very critical condition, and we can't allow anyone to see him until we get him stabilized"

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. He was in a very serious accident." the secretary told both of them

"What exactly happened?" Asked Donna

"Apparently he was cut off by a man making a left turn, and he collided with the car going about 50 miles an hour. Since his car is so light, he spun uncontrollably and crashed into a tree. It's a miracle he survived." The secretary told them.

"But he'll be ok though right?" Jackie asked worriedly

"It's still up in the air. The left side of his body absorbed a lot of that crash and being thrown into that tree had a horrible impact on his entire body. So until they can get him stabilized we can't allow any of you to see him. You are welcomed to sit down if you'd like." Offered the secretary.

Donna and Jackie both thanked the secretary and sat down, knowing all could do was wait. Around ten minutes later Fez, Hyde and Eric all came through the door, and walked over to Jackie and Donna.

"So any news?" asked Hyde

"Yeah how's Kelso doing, can we go see him?" Fez asked

"No, we can't. The secretary told us they still have to get him stabilized before anyone can see him." Donna informed them.

"How long is that gonna take?" Forman asked

"They don't know. His car was wrecked in the accident when he was cut off by a driver turning left and he was thrown off the road into a tree. His body is in real bad shape." Donna barely got out.

"Wait, so there's a chance he could…" Hyde was about to finish but was cut off by Jackie

"NO! Don't even say it Steven!" Jackie demanded of him "Michael will be fine, just wait."

"Jackie I'm just being realistic. You need to face reality that this might be the last time we ever see Kelso." Hyde told her using all of his 'Zen' personality to keep his emotions in check.

"Whatever Steven, be like that, but Michael will be fine." Jackie retorted walking away and going to get a drink of water.

"Look guys, let's just all sit down. There's nothing we can do but wait." Forman told everyone. Everyone nodded and agreement and anxiously waited for news on Kelso's condition.

While waiting Jackie secluded herself in a corner in the waiting room, with her head in her hands, looking down at the floor. Finally it was Hyde who walked over to her.

Sitting next to her and putting his arm around her, he had a feeling that opening up to her would help.

"Hey, is there anything you want to talk about?" Hyde asked her.

"No." Jackie said with her head still down

"Come on Jackie, talk to me. I wasn't trying to get you angry earlier I was just trying to face the facts, you can't be in denial about this."

"I know. It's just, if I, if _we_ lose Michael, then nothing will be the same. Do you realize that he's the reason a lot of us have remained friends for so long?"

"Yeah I do. If it wasn't for him coming down here from Chicago we wouldn't have all met up for dinner the other night. And if he didn't come to my apartment last night, I wouldn't have been able to do put my stash to use."

"I'm just so scared Steven."

"I know, but hey I'm here for you." Hyde told her keeping his arm around her and holding her close to him.

Suddenly Brooke came through the hospital doors and began to run towards them.

"Oh my god, does anyone have any idea how Michael is?" Brooke asked them frantically

"No, sorry, he's still in critical condition since his accident and we haven't been given any updates. The only thing we know is that no one can see him until they can get him stabilized." Donna told her

"So there's nothing we can do?" Brooke asked her

"No, there's not" Donna told her offering her a seat.

"Thank you" Brooke said.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting a doctor walked in with news on Kelso.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Andrews. We have Michael Kelso in room 230, and we have him hooked up to a machine monitoring his heart and his brain waves. He is in a coma right now, but you are allowed to visit him. However we can only allow one person at a time and immediate family only. Are any of you related to him?

When no raised their hand, Dr. Andrews knew that they would all insist on seeing him anyways.

"I'm sorry but if none of you are his immediate family I will have to ask you to come back at another time. Usually when it's this early after an accident, we can only let immediate family see him. You can probably come back tomorrow though." Dr. Andrews told them

"What? We want to see Kelso right now you son of a bitch, and we're not leaving till we do!" Fez told the Dr. Andrews

"Excuse me?"

"Look, we've been waiting here for over two hours, and Kelso has spent more time with us then his own family, so you better let us in right now!" Forman told Dr. Andrews.

Seeing no way he could get them to leave he finally gave in.

"Ok, I will allow this just this once. But after you are done visiting I will have to ask you to leave."

"Thank you." Everyone told him

"So who's going in first?" Hyde asked

"Hyde, why don't you go in?" Forman suggested

"I don't know. Jackie will you be ok?" Hyde asked her

"Yeah Steven, I'll be fine, go see Michael."

"Alright, I'm going."

Five minutes later after being led to Kelso's room by Dr. Andrews his eyes widened at the state Kelso was in. The left side of his face was cut all the way down from above his eyebrow down to his jawbone, and his forehead was black and blue. The right side of his face was all marked up with small cuts. His left arm was also in a sling and elevated in the air. It took everything Hyde had in him to keep from breaking down.

"Kelso man…..Oh man. You're not looking so man pretty right now. I know you can't hear me right now, but we love you, and we're waiting for you to wake up. And we'll all be here when you do." Hyde finished talking to an unconscious Kelso wiped the tears from his eyes and headed back out to the waiting room.

"How is he?" Asked Brooke as Hyde walked out

"He's not looking too good. Look I'm out of here, I can't be here anymore tonight, so see you guys later."

"Goodnight" Everyone said to him

"So who wants to go in now?" Forman asked

It was Fez who stepped forward and motioned to Dr. Andrews that he wanted to be led to Kelso's room. Entering his room he sprinted over to Kelso's side

"Oh, my great tormentor. Those bastards wanted to stop me from seeing you. You'll be fine Kelso, those cuts are going to heel up and you'll be back to your pretty self." Fez said leaving a piece of candy by his bed. "Here for when you wake up. It's my favorite kind." Fez told him and got up to leave

Donna was next to go visit Kelso and immediately broke down in tears upon the sight of one of her oldest friends looking like a shell of his former self.

"Kelso" Donna said between sob "Don't you dare leave us. I know you can't hear me right now, but we'll all be here everyday waiting for you to wake up, and when you do I'll let you grab my ass." Donna told him. Picturing his reaction in her head if he was to hear that made her smile which was just what she needed as she exited Kelso's room.

Forman then decided he would go in to see Kelso and after he was done he would take Donna back to their apartment to save Jackie a trip. As he walked up to Kelso's bed side, he got down closer to Kelso and whispered in his ear.

"Hey buddy, how ya doing? Everyone's here including Brooke, and we're all here waiting for you to wake up. Hey, I got some new GI Joe's we can strap rockets to and we an even buy a hamster and try and send him into space when you wake up ok? I'll be back here tomorrow night buddy" Forman told him

After Donna and Eric left Brooke and Jackie found themselves alone in the waiting room, and it was Brooke who spoke up first.

"So do you want to go in to see Michael or do you want me to go?"

"I don't care" Jackie said softly

"You don't care?" Brooke asked defensively

"I don't mean I don't care about Michael, it's just….I don't know if I can stand seeing him like this."

"I know, it's hard for me too. Maybe the doctor will let use go in together."

"Do you want to see, because I think I could use the support. It's hard to see someone you love in this kind of condition."

"It is." Brooke said nodding her head. "Especially Michael. I mean he's slammed his head on Betsy's crib so many times and gotten right back up I was beginning to think he was indestructible."

"I know, he's fallen off the water tower so many times and escaped with minor injuries. Never mind the hundreds of other things he's done to himself throughout the years." Jackie told her.

Both of them shared a small laugh helping release the tension in the air.

"So do you want me to go see if we can visit him together?" Jackie offered

"Yeah sure."

Jackie proved that she hadn't lost any of her persuasive capabilities and cajoled Dr. Andrews into letting her and Brooke visit him at the same time. Walking in, both of them rushed to Kelso's side, with both of them wondering who would speak first. After a second Brooke let Kelso's first love speak to him first.

"Michael," Jackie said. "It's Jackie. Eric, Steven Fez and Donna have already been in here to see you. We're all waiting for you to wake up and we're gonna get you out of here and back in the circle. We're gonna keep your spot empty till you come back. Brooke's in here too Michael. She drove down from Chicago to be here with you. We all want you to wake up _soon_ Michael, and when you do, all these cuts are gonna heal, and I'll do your hair correctly and you'll be more man pretty then ever. Ok I'm gonna get going and let Brooke talk to you. I love you" Jackie told him and kissed him on his lumpy forehead and wiped the tears away from her eyes. After Jackie exited Brooke was alone to talk to Kelso

"Michael, everyone here needs you to wake up. All your friends need you, because they're all a wreck over your condition right now. And I need you to help raise Betsy. She needs her father Michael. She loves you, and you do such a good job with her. Michael you've grown so much and you've shown me that you truly care about me and Betsy. I need you, I love you, and when you wake up, we're gonna get you fixed up and I want to get married. So please Michael, please…" Brooke said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

As Brooke stayed by Kelso's side holding Kelso's hand outside of Kelso's room Jackie had been listening the entire time, wiping the tears away from all the stress of Michael's accident had brought her and from the sorrow of Brooke's statement about marriage.


End file.
